No Longer A Baby
by prettytweetie15
Summary: Renesmee is growning up.She's sixteen and she's becoming more interested in jacob, but Edward is having a hard time accepting that his baby is no longer a baby. I hope you enjoy it!
1. First date

No Longer a Baby

_**I deceided to write this story because in a way im able to relate to things that happen in this story. Im my fathers youngest daughter so it was a little tough for him to accept that even though i would always be his baby, i was no longer a baby. I hope you enjoy it. Its my first story. Please review and let me know how i did. **_

Chapter 1:First Date

**Epov**

If it was possible for me to cry there is no doubt in my mind that tears would be streaming down my face this very second, as i gazed in awe as my beautiful little Renesmee gracfully walked down the stairs. It seemed like just yesterday she had been running around the yard playing tag with Jacob, but those days were long gone, and now she was about to go out on a date. My little baby was growing up so fast. I guess i couldnt even call her a baby anymore, she was practicly a mother guided her down the path to becoming a remarkable young was the only emotion she ever expressed, and she spread kindness to everyone she knew. Little Renesmee brought life and color to this gloomy town.A smile was almost always on her face and she pranced around happily, without a care in the seemed like an average teenager. Everyone knew Ness was special, she was the sweetest girl, and everyone adored her, but no one ever suspected that she wasn't completely human.

Tonight would be her first date with Jacob Black, and her overly pushy aunt, Alice had talked her into letting her do her hair and makeup. Renesmee had been a little reluctant at first, but she caved quickly after listening to Alice pout for a couple and Bella almost always agreed to whatever Alice wanted to do, just to shut her could be a little difficult to say no to sometimes.

My little Renesmee looked gorgous. Her silky chestnut colored hair hung over her shoulders in tight bouncy curls, her cheeks had been tinted a light shade of pink, and pink eye shadow had been dusted onto her resembled Bella so much. Now i was even more worried then i had been before. I love my sister, but damn she's killing me here! couldn't she have least found a longer dress to put on my sixteen year old daughter? The fushia colored dress that clung tightly to Renesmee's body was at least three inches above her knee, and was strapless. I was barely able to accept the fact that my little girl was going out on a date with Jacob, the guy who had imprinted on her when she was just a couple hours old,but now im being forced to accept that she's going out in a dress that looks like it should be on a pillow instead of a person. Now determined to kill my little sister!

Renesmee descended down the stairs with both her Bella and Alice by her side. Emmett caught sight of her and let out a whistle and Renesmee blushed bright red with embaressment. She reminded me exactly of her mother in that moment. I truly missed being able to see Bella's cheeks light up like a christmas tree when she got embaressed. I elbowed Emmett in the gut and he grunted being such a big and strong guy he really was quite a wimp. Alice let out a giggle, but i glarred at her to reassure her that she was in even deeper trouble. She just shrugged her shoulders as if she knew what my glare ment but didn't care, and smiled at me inocently. Thats my little sister for you. I would say Renesmee's lucky that she has no siblings, but she still has to deal with mine, so i guess she's not so lucky.

Once Renesmee reached the bottom of the staircase, she rushed over to my side. She stumbled a little in the three inch, black high heels Alice had shoved her was another thing that reminded me of her mother., but Bella usually tripped every five minutes when she had been human. Emmett snickered and Renesmee glared at him. "Emmett Cullen, you stop picking on my baby this instant!", Bella comanded. Now it was i snickered. Emmett just pouted and crossed hi 's a big baby. At least i have one person in my life who will never grow up.

Renesmee looked up at me with her creamy brown eyes and slid her small, fragile hand into one of mine. "Do i look pretty Daddy?'', she asked me with her big eyes full of sentance had come out sounding so child resembled something a five year old little girl asking her father if she looked pretty in her princess costume, but instead those words came out of the mouth of my sixteen year old daughter who was dressed in a hot pink pillow case. I grinned and kissed the top of her head gently." Well baby of course you look pretty. you always do, but i think you forgot the rest of that dress", i replied, holding back a laugh. Emmett too looked like he was holding in a laugh and even Bella looked as if she could burst out laughing any second. She probably wasn't a real big fan of the skin hugging dress either, but of course she never would have admitted that to my sister. Renesmee just rolled her eyes at me and stuck her tongue out playfully. "well thanks a lot Dad!" I chuckled again. "Hey Ness, i love you, i just dont love that dress.", i admitted. It was Alice that stuck her tongue out this time."Well thats just to darn bad Edward Cullen, beacause she is wearing it!", Alice exclaimed in her high pitched voice. Renesmee turned to face me again and smiled just looked at me sypatheticly and shrugged her was clear she knew i didn't want Renesmee going out in that dress, but she also wasn't going to tell her anything.I sighed heavily. Looks like i lost this round. I would get Alice for this!

Rosalie strolled gracefully into the living room where we all awaited the arrival of brown,designer boots made a clicking noise as she walked across the hard wood eyes widened when she caught sight of Renesmee, and she smiled brightly, which was something she didn't do to often. "ooooh!", she exclaimed happily. "I love your dress Nessie!" She just had to say that, didn't she? Renesmee beamed happily and thanked her aunt for the compliment i now wanted to kill her for." Thank you aunt Rose" Rosalie hugged renesmee tightly and patted her head. "hey no problem kiddo". "So what times the mutt coming?", Rosalie asked. Emmett and i both snickered just a tiny bit, or maybe a lot, at the use of Jacob's rarely ever refered to Jacob by his actual name. Bella and Renesmee both shot daggers at us. "He should be here any minute now", Renesmee replied. Rose nodded her head. "So where's he taking you?", she inquired. Renesmee shrugged her shoulders. "Im not sure, but i know we're going to a restraunt", Renesmee the irony in that situation! Jake was planning to take Ness to a fancy restraunt in Seattle, and he had been saving his money for months so he could afford it, but he had forgotten the fact that Renesmee hates human food.I did my best to hold in my laughter, but a sly smile managed to slither its way onto my lips. An expression of confusion apperared on Bella's face and i had to work even harder to hold back my laughter. Oh Bella. She did look very cute when she was confused though.I would explain it to her once Jake and Renesmee were on their way to Seattle. Unless of course... Renesmee deceided she no longer wanted to go. Oh whats the point in giving my self false hope! She was absolutley excited about tonight. Thoughts of tonight had filled her mind since the begining of the week and now she was singing "trouble" in her head in an attempt to keep something from me.

Rose sighed and nodded her head. "Well have fun kiddo. Im gonna get out of here so i don't have to smell your boyfriend", she said as she crinkled her nose in disgust. Jacob was not Renesmee's boyfriend! Renesmee was still my baby. I wasn't ready to let her go. I wasn't ready for her to have a boyfriend or go on dates wearing short dresses. "come on babe, lets go", Rose instructed to Emmet. "haww", he complained. Rosalie rolled her eyes, and grabbed her husband's arm. "come on Emmett, theres no need for you to stay here and torture the girl. She has Edward for that.", she explained. Emmett reluctantly followed her out of the room.I smiled innocently at Renesmee and shrugged my shoulders to esure her i had no idea what Rose was talking about.

Renesmee continued replaying the song lyrics in her head in order to keep out all other thoughts._Im in trouble, i'm an addict, I'm addicted to this girl._ She's sneaky, i'll give her that. I corked an eyebrow at her. "Renesmee honey, why do you keep singing song lyrics in your head?" She frozze and the firerey red color returned to her cheeks. Clearly she had been expecting for me to say anything out loud.

Bella and Alice glanced at me curiously."What are you hiding from your father?", Bella asked. Renesmee stayed quiet and starred at her black high was mortified and didn't intend to answer her mother's should at least be glad that Emmett had left. He would have had a ball with this. Bella tapped her worn out sneaker on the ground and starred intensely at our daughter. She wasn't going to let her off the hook to easy.

Renesmee still struggled to keep her thoughts private, but then the thoughts she had been kept hidden slipped out. Her cheeks burned with embaressment and she looked as if she wanted to hide under a rock.

She had been hoping that Jake would kiss her tonight.

I chuckled at her embaressment, and deceided i wouldn't get mad at her for what she had wished. What teenage girl isn't wishing to be kissed? She is still a normal teenage girl. Besides, i think her embaressment was punishment enough.

Bella and alice still looked at me curiously. They had no idea what was going on.I'll tell you later, i mouthed and they just shrugged.

A few moments later, the door bell made us all aware that Jacob Black had arrived. Renesmee's face immediatley lit up and a wide smile that revealed her perfect white teeth appeared on her face. Alice pranced over to the heavy, wooden door and unlocked it with ease. She waved Jacob inside, and he approached my daughter with a smile on his face and a boquet of a dozen pink roses in his hands. I thought it was sweet jesture. Pink was Nessie's favorite color. Obviously he knew that. ''Hi Nessie, you look beautiful.", jacob greeted her, as he handed her the roses. He always called her Nessie. He had been the one to give her that nickname. Renesmee smiled brightly and gazed in awe at the pink roses . "Thank you so much Jake! I love them!", she exclaimed and then hugged him tightly. I cleared my throat and he backed away immediatley. Smart move jake. Renesmee glared at me and Bella just giggled.I had won this round. But what would happen in the four hours she would be away from me? I wouldnt be there to clear my throat every time he touched jake was smart enough to know that i would kill him if he even thought about touching my baby.I had almost convinced myself that he was smart enough to keep his distance, but then i remembered that he did kiss Bella well it's his funeral.

Bella took the boquet from Nessie's hand and rushed to the kitchen to place them in water. "well i guess we should be going then, Jacob decieded. "Are you ready?", he asked Renesmee with a was thinking that he couldnt wait to be alone with her. I held in a growl, but glarred at him as fiercely as i could. I wasn't sure if he had just accidently let that thought slip out, or if he had done it purposely to toy with winked at me and reached for my daughter's hand. Renesmee nodded her head eagerly and practicly sprinted toward the door. My little baby was going on her first date. She may have been ready to go, but i certainly was not ready to let her go.

**Well what did you think? please review! I'll try to post another chapter a.s.a.p. Any ideas for future chapters?**


	2. First kiss

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long but heres chapter two. Let me know what you think.**

**Nessies pov:**

**" im so sorry about my dad", i apoligized to jake once we were far enough that my dad could no longer hear. My dad was so embarassing! He hadn't done that whole " hurt my daughter and i'll kill you", like you see in movies , but his antagonistic stare implied that Jake better think twice about even laying a finger on me. One of the advantages of having a werewolf boyfriend was that they weren't easily injured, but of course that advantage pretty much flew out the window if you also had a vampire father who could rip him to pieces in two seconds. Human girls are so lucky! I mean yeah sure there is guns and all those other wonderful weapons , but come on, how many dad's would actually kill a guy for breaking their daughter's heart? They would have to be really pshycho. Sure, they could always beat the guy up, but he would still live. where as Edward could kill Jacob in a heart beat and no one would ever know! I love my life,but sometimes i wondered what it would be like if i were human.. I love my family, and i like having my special power, and Jacob is the best boyfriend a girl could have, but there are still times where i envy human girls. The most complicated thing s they have to deal with are choosing what color to paint their nails, or deciding what color foundation matches their skin tone better. No worrires of the volturi. No wondering whether your boyfriend got torn apart by a vampire on his way home. Just the regular drama of a teenage girls thats all i really longed for. Normal. **

**Jake smiled and removed one hand from the steering wheel to grab my hand. I was a little worried about the fact that he now only had one hand on the steering way, but the car didn't even sway an inch. He was a better driver than i had perceived. I guess i should give him a little more credit.**

**His touch was so warm. It sent shivers up my spine and knotted my stomach even tighter. Great we are barely five minutes into our date and i already have something that i can't think about in front of my dad. well i guess that would mean this date is off to a good start.**

**Sometimes having a dad who read minds was a good thing, like if you wanted to know what you mom wants for her birthday, but other times its horrible like when your trying to hide the fact that you wish your werewolf boyfriend would would hurry up and kiss you already. Yeah that can be preety embarising, especially because he goes and blabbs it to everyone! Uncle Emmett is bound to find out about this and when he does i'll never hear the end of it! I can already hear his antagonizing comments and jokes. **

** My mom is so lucky that she has a shield that keeps her thoughts from being public. Why couldn't i have inherited that! I would do anything to be able to have a shield like my mom! **

**" Don't worry about it Ness". Jacob assured me with his goofy smile. I loved that smile of crooked yet still perfect teeth. I loved everything about Jake, from his goofy smile and perfect tan to his muscular arms and great sense of humor.I loved that i could tell him anything, and he would always listen to whatever i had to say. I loved his big bear, or i guess in his case wolf hugs, and the way he would hold me in his arms while i cried, but most of all I loved the way he never tried to keep anything from me and he never tried to be someone he wasn't. He was a werewolf, and i was half vampire, and yes, my family was loaded with money while his struggled too get by, but none of that mattered to me. I loved him. **

**This was the first time Jacob and i had ever truely been had been out in public together before, but never alone. My parents would always insist that Seth, or my human friend Sarah tag along on our outings.**

** My Dad was more than a little hesitant about letting us go out tonight, but my mom managed to convince him, after i begged and pleaded with her to do me the favor. I have no idea how she managed to convince him , but i am extremely grateful. We havent even hit the high way yet and this is already the best night of my life. Now only if Jacob would just kiss me. That would make this night even more perfect. It didn't even have to be a kiss on the lips. A small peck on the cheek would be just fine . I guess that's better than nothing.**

**I intertwined my small bony, frail fingers with his big meaty ones and smiled back at him. I wondered if my smile had the same effect on him that his did on me. I highly doubted it. Jacob was so sweet, and caring and good looking, while i was just Renesmee. How could ever see me in the way i saw him?**

**It was silent for a while, because neither of us could think of anything to say, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was actually kind of nice. It was that type of silence where you feel comfortable enough with each other that you don't feel the need to keep babbling on about what ever popped into your head. I felt very comfortable with Jacob, he had been there for the me since the day i was born. He was my Jacob. Of course he had been planning to kill me the first time he saw me, but hey every relationship has to start somewhere right?**

**The silence continued on for a couple more minutes. Every couple of sceonds Jacob would turn his attention away from the road to glance at me and smile. It was a good thing the both of us were pretty much indistructable because there was a good chance he would ram into a tree before the night was over.**

**I longed to break the silence and revael to Jacob that i loved him , but i just couldn't collect the courage nessesary to push the words out of my closed lips.**

**Quit being a whimp and just do it Renesmee! It's just four measily words. You can do it! Don't chicken out!**

** After a long internal debate,I finally decided that i would just show him that i loved him. I gently touched his face and he let out a smile. Beeep! A cars horn blared as it swerved passed us." Keep your eyes on the damn road!", the enraged driver hollered as he sped away.**

** Ooops! Maybe i shouldve waited till we were parked to show him that. Jacob turned his attention back to the road, but not without laughing first.**

** I blushed brightly and stared out the passenger window. It was pitch black outside, so i couldn't see much but i refused to look at Jacob. I was so embarressed! Not only did i reveal to him that i loved him, but i almost caused us to crash! How the hell could he find humor in this? Maybe he had been laughing because there was no way he could possibly love me. Of course he didn't love me! I ws so stupid to ever think that he did. Now there was nothing more i wanted than to be back at home. I wanted to hide under a rock and never come out. How could i ever face Jacob again?I fought back tears as i thought about how much i desired for this date to end. Everything had been going great until i ruined it by telling him that i loved him. Well, i hadn;t technocly told him, but it was pretty much the same thing.**

**To my surprise Jake pulled over to the side of the road and gently turned my head to face him. His face wore the widest smile i had ever seen, and i couldn't help but smile. All thoughts of wanting this date to end were washed away. "I love you too, Renesmee", Jacob exclaimed excitedly. My heart skipped a a beat and my blood felt like it was heated ten degrees hotter. Jacob really did love me!**

**I was still lost in a trance, so i hadn't even noticed when he leaned closer to me. The only thing that brought me back to reality was his warm silky lips meeting with was no peck on the cheek! It was a million times better! The touch of his lips on mine sent an electric current running through my body, and my heart threatened to leap out of my felt like we were the only two people on this world, and nothing else mattered.**

** I had been waiting so long for Jacob to kiss me, and now i could see that it was certainly worth the wait. Now i would have to sing in my head everry time i was around my dad, but i didn't care. **


	3. Another first?

**Hey, guys, i wanna thank everyone who reviewed or added my story to your favorites. yall are so sweet! Thank you so much! Im sorry i havent posted another chapter in a while, but heres chapter three. Please let me know what yu think. Enjoy!**

**Jacobs pov:**

**Renesmee pulled away after a few seconds and smiled as her rosy colored cheeks glowed, and her perfectly white teeth sparkled in the dark. I hadn't ever seen her smile that big before, so i guess it's safe to say that she liked the kiss. Its a much better reaction than from the first time i ever kissed her mother. I shudder a little as i remembered that day from over a decade ago. It's really weird to think that i had once been in love with my girlfriend's mother...and that i actually kissed her.**

**I smiled back at her and was about to lean back in to continue kissing her but she beat me too it. I guess i was a better kisser than i thought i was. Bella was the only girl i had ever kissed, and that resulted in me getting punched in the face, so i had't had much experience.**

**Renesmee's lips were soft and smooth like butter. Her scent mixed with the flowery scent of her perfume was intoxicating, and it filled my nostrils. It only made me desire her more. I had to keep telling my self that this kissing had to remain innocent. If it turned into anything more Edward would kill me, and im pretty sure Bella wouldnt try to stop would probably dig a whole in the forest to dump my body in. They were both very protective of Renesmee. I guess i can't blame though, because if she was my daughter i probably would have kept her locked in a tower like Rapunzel. She is very beautiful and had the ability to turn heads wherever she went. I guess it's a good thing she's stronger than any human was capable of ripping someone's head off in the event she ever had to. Ok, now im scaring myself a little.**

**Renesmee didn't help much withe whole " keeping it innocent thing". Her lips parted and my tongue slowly snuck its way inside. She didn't make any attempt to pull away, so i guess shes just as much guilty as i am. Of course that part wouldn't matter to her parents. She was an angel in their eyes, and they would see me as the big bad wolf that forced her to do something she didn't want to do.**

**I kept telling myself we had to stop, but i just couldn't. Her soft, silky lips felt so good pressed against mine.**

**Renesmee got out of her seat and climbed into my lap. How helpful of her! Here i was trying to stop and she just had to go make it worse. But of course, i made no attempt to stop her. I just let her proceed in climbing into my lap and wrapping her legs around me. **

**She continued to kiss me as i fought off the urge to push her away. So what if Edward kills me!**

**"Renesmee we cant!", i exclaimed as she began to unzip her dress. That would most definatley get me killed! was she crazy! I mean yeah sure, i wanted to have sex too, what teenager doesn't? But, I wasn't willing to die for it!**

**Renesmee pouted and ignored my warning as she continued to unzip her dress. She was exactly like Bella. Srubborn! But, this was one thing i couldn't let her have her way with, no matter how bad i also desired the same thing. WE couldn't! Not Now!**

**"Ness, your Dad will kill me!", i exclaimed. A cunning smile appeared on her face. " how will he find out?", she questioned. How will he find out? She must of forgotten that her dad could read peoples minds and her aunt could see the future. I wouldn't be surprised if they were speeding down the highway, half way here already.**

**By now she had already pulled off her dress and thrown it to the back seat. Matching black undwear and bra was all she had on now. She began to unbutton my shirt, and i just let her. Hey, Edward must know she's not gonna remain a virgin forevr right? and theres no thing like the present.**

**Nessie was occupied unbuttoning my shirt and i had been so entranced by the fact that sweet little Renesmee Cullen had actually gotten me to agree to have sex with her, that neither of us had been been paying attention to anything else, so we both jumped when Nessie's phone began to vibrate. **

**She sighed and reluctantly crossed back over to her own side, grabbed her purse and dug through it till she found her phone. She groaned and showed me the screen of her cell phone. The name that popped onto the screen was "mom" and it was accompinied by a rather flattereing picture of bella. Damn Alice!**

**Renesmee hestitantly answered the phone, and tried to make it seem like everything was perfectly fine and we hadn't done anything we were't suppossed to. And i must say she did a damn good job at it!**

**"Hi mom", Renesmee said in a voice that surprised me. She sounded totally normal. Her voice wasn't shaky, or quivering, and it certainly wasn't revealing the fact that we had almost had sex in the front seat of my car. She just sounded like she was having an ordinary conversation with one of her friends. Renesmee was a better actor than i thought!I had been so sure that her voice would have given everything away, and that i would soon be burried six feet under. ( if they were nice enough to burry me) **

**Bella's voice on the otherhand sounded very suspicios and wary. Alice must have had a vision! Oh god, i can only imgaine what went through Edward's head when we he relized what Alice had seen. He was probably rounding up some kind of freaky vampiire army to come and hunt me down. I guess this is why its not a very good idea to have sex with a girl who has an aunt that sees the future.**

**"Is everything alright sweetie?", Bella asked. "Oh yeah, mom everythings totally fine, We're almost to Seattle. ", Renesmee lied smoothly. I wonder if being able to lie really good is a trait all vampire posses. Why can't werewolves have that? I am quite possibly the worst liar in the world. I couldn't tell a lie to save my life!**

**"Why don't i hear the engine of the car?", Bella asked suspiciously. Shit! Vampires also have amazing hearing!**

**Renesmee wasn't phased by the question. " oh Jake stopped at a gas station to put gas and hes inside paying right now." DAMN how does she do it? **

**I heard Bella sigh. does that mean she bought all the lies? God, i hope so. **

**"Why are you asking so many questions, mom? Did dad put you up to this?", Renesmee questioned. Now she was making Bella seem like the bad guy for not trusting her. God, she was brilliant! IShe was going to have to teach me how to lie as good as she does.**

**Bella let out another sigh. "No, im sorry baby. I should have trussted you. You and Jake have fun ok. But, don't do anything your not suppossed to cuz your dad is more than ready to examine your minds", Bella said. Renesmee just laughed as if we had nothing to worry about. "Ok mom, i love you" "I love you too sweetie"**

**Click! Renesmee hung up the phone and threw it back into her cluttered bag.**

**"My guess is Alice had a vision", she said as she retreived her now wrinkled dress from the backseat.**

**I sighed and nodded in agreement as i buttond up my shirt. I was actually kind of glad Bella had called and stopped us before anything happened, because it would have been reallly hard to hide that from Edward.**

**"Well i guess we should get back on the road and get to that restraunt. Who knows, my dad might be all psycho and ask to see the recept as proof we actually went to a restraunt", Renesmee decided. I chuckled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. God, she smelled so good!**

**She gigled and pushed me away. "Jake, will you quit smelling me, and drive already!**

**We laughed in unison as i manuevered my old, car back onto the road and headed for Seattle as if nothing had happened. I loved Renesmee, and yes some day i do want to have sex with her but im glad it wasn't tonight. I want it to be a little more special the front seat of my car. I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens. Let's see if i even live past tonight.**


	4. The morning After

**to everyone who reviewd and added my story to your favorites! heres chapter fourThanks **

Renesmee pov:

Last night was the best night of my life! Events from my date with Jacob replayed over and over in my dreams all night long. Jacob took me to the most amazing restraunt! it was a little italian bistro called "Mario's", and it must have cost Jake a fortune!Crystal chandiliers hung from the ceiling and gold, elegant looking table clothes had been draped on every reminded me of a restraunt i had seen in a movie once. I had actually felt kind of bad, because i knew Jake must have been saving for months to pay for that dinner. Normally human food wasn't my thing, but i would have felt terrible if i hadn't at least tasted anything, so i ordered the chicken ravioli and i actualley enjoyed it! The one thing i didn't like about the restraunt was that it was filled with tons of pretty where i turned i saw a tall blond with boobs the size of basketballs, and butts the size of the moon. And to make matters worse, every single one of them had snuck a peek of my Jacob. I didn't want those big boobed blondes staring at my Jacob with their perfect sea blue eys! I had felt so insecure until Jacob had reassured me that i was the prettiest one in the room. That comment made me feel so much better, and made the night even better. Jake thought i was beautiful. The most beautiful girl in the entire resturaunt.

Like any ordianary teenage date, ours ended with a kiss goodbye that sent my heart beating like any gentleman, he opened my car door for me and walked me all the way up to the front door of the cottage. He leaned in to give me a hug and tell me good night, but that wasn't quite good enough for me so i dodged the hug and went for his lips.

When i got home my dad was out hunting , so he wasn't able to find out about anything, but now im a little scared to leave my room. What if he finds out about the kiss? What if he finds out we almost had sex? or that Jacob saw me with just my underwear on? He's gonna kill him! We were so stupid!

I sighed heavily and decided to just be brave and get out of bed. They probably already heard that i was awake, so they would be suspicious if i didn't go tell them good morning soon.

I hesitantly lugged myself out of bed and searched for fresh clothes to put my mom, i also owned an over sized closet filled with fancy clothes i perfered not to wear, and shoes i couldn't walk in. Lucklily my mother felt my pain so she bought me plenty of jeans and t-shirts to wear. It made aunt Alice a little sad, but she said she kind of expected it."You are your mothers daughter!", she had said when she found out i didn't like wearing the clothes she had filled my closet with.

I finally just settled on a purple tee with some blue jean shorts, that i had dug out from an old dresser that used to belong to my mom. After stripping off my pajamas and replacing them with the clothes i had just picked out, i made my way to the small rectangular mirror that hung on the wall above the sink in my bathroom. I cringed a little when i saw my reflection. My hair which had once drapped my shoulders in beautiful curls was now knotted and tangled, and since i was too tired tto take off my makeup last night, black rings formed under my eyes from the mascara aunt alice had heaped onto my eyelashes." You'll look gorgous", she had told me. Well guess what, i don't look so gorgous now! I looked like a raccoon that had been through a wind storm or something!

I groaned and grabbed a wash cloth to de-raccoon myself. The warm water felt nice om my skin, but the cloth was a little rough. After washing my face, i decided to just throw my hair in a ponytail. The ponytail was messy and small hairs were hanging out, but i didn't care too much. I was too focused on worrying about how to conceal my thoughts from my daddy. Once again i envied human girls. They didn't have to worry about their mind reading father finding out she almost had sex! Damn humans!

As i finished washing up, my mothers voice traveled from the kitchen. "Renesmee, honey are you awake?", she hollered. I rolled my eyes. I don't know why they even bother to ask. It's not like they couldn't hear me moving around in here. Human parents would have been able to hear me with all the noise i was making! i slammed drawers, turned on the water, dropped the hair brush, and tripped over my phone charger! I know they heard all that!

"Yeah mom, im awake, i hollered back in the sweetest voice i knew how to speak in. I had to make it seem like i was still the sweet little angel they thought i was. I had to make it seem like Jake, and i didn't do anything we weren't suppossed to last night.

"Pease come out when your done washing up. Your father and i need to talk to you", she hollered in reply. Crap! "Ok mom!"

Ok, so they want to talk to me, but i can get though it. All i have to do is keep singing in my head again. Piece of cake! Oh, who am i kidding, we're so dead! My parents are going to kill me! Even if im capable of conceiling my thoughts, my dad's bound to interigate Jake, and he is horrible under pressure, so yeah we are pretty much dead! guess i better start digging my grave!


	5. Bacon and Kisses

**Ok so irene () wanted me to put more Edward/ Bella moments, so this is for her! Thank you for saying you liked my story, your so sweet! :) Review please!**

Edwards pov:

Bella's long brown hair flopped back and forth as she scurried about the kitchen returning things to the refridgerator and placing things on the table. Charlie was coming over for breakfast, like he did every saturday, so Bella was preparing things for his arrival. He was the only one that ever actually ate, but i think he never asked about it because he was a little scared to know. He kind od had an idea of what we were, but he was too scared to confirm his theory.

Surprisingly, flickers of sunshine flooded in through the windows and chirping birds could be heard in the distance. That was unusual in this town, but it was a nice surprise. Bella used to love this weather back when she was human. She still did, but of course we had to be a little more careful about going out in public now.

She started the coffee pot, and then danced her way over to me. She was so graceful, like a swan. That's probably the most dramatic change in her since she became immortal. She can actually walk across a room without nearly killing herself! That is definatley one thing im glad is no longer the same. I'll always miss watching her sleep, and listening to her heart beat, but i would never miss this. It's nice to not have to worry every five seconds that she might have fallen down a flight of stairs and broken her neck, or tripped and went through a window. Now all i have to worry about is her wanting to kill Emmett, but ehh i don't stress too much about that one. I would still have Jasper, and Rosalie's beautiful so its not like she wouldnt be able to find another mate.

I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her rosy pink lips passionatley. "So Renesmee?", she questioned. I pursed my lips together and thought for a moment. "Well i guess we just ask her how her date went, and see what slips out in her thoughts", i decided. Bella returned my smile, and broke away from my hold to check on the bacon. Sometimes i wish i were human just so i could see if Bella's cooking is really as good as Charlie says it is, or if he's just saying that because he's her daddy. Usually his thoughts about her food are pleasant, but most of the time he's starving so those thoughts may not be completley valid.

"Sounds good, but we better better talk to her before Charlie gets here because im pretty sure he would think it was weird if you started yelling at her for something she didnt confess to", she decided. I chuckled and nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah that would probably be a good idea, but you know it wouldn't hurt to let the fact that Jake took his only grandaughter out on a date slip out", i said. Bella rolled her hazel eyes and giggled mischieviousley. "Oh im sure he would love that ", she said sarcasticly. "Yeah but i think you should let him eat first that way when you tell him he can get twice as mad", i joked. She stuck her tongue out at me and shot me playful daggers. "Hey Mr. Cullen my cooking is great!", she insisted. I chuckled and kept antagonizing her. "Yeah well i wouldn't know, Mrs. Cullen" She rolled her eyes again and smacked my shoulder with a dish towel. "ouch!", i whined as i rubbed my shoulder. It barely felt like a tap on the shoulder but i just felt like being dramatic.

She returned to the stove and removed the grease covered bacon from the pan and plopped the pieces onto an oval shaped plate. The grease continued to bubble and pop in the pan until she relocated it to the water filled sink. Saturday morning breakfast with Charlie was important to Bella. I know she enjoys having him over, and that she enjoyed cooking for him. He was hopless without Bella when it came to cooking although he would never actually admit that, but of course his mind reveals everything. I also happen to know that he has grown quite fond of Sue Clearwater, but he's nervous to tell Bella because he doesn't know what she would think. I still havent told her though because i think he should be the one to tell her. I can keep some secrets.

"Renesmee!", Bella hollered at the top of her lungs even though Renesmee would have been able to hear her name being called if Bella had just whispered. I think Bella forgot that Renesmee isn't the same as she was when she was a teenager. There is many differences between them. For example Renesmee has a special power, her parents are vampires, her boyfriend is a werewolf and she is highly capable of walking without her killing herself.

"Coming momma", Renesmee hollered back. Momma? Ok, now im worried! Renesmee must have done something last night if she's already trying to suck up.

Bella's left eyebrow rose in suspicion. She caught the "Momma" thing too.

Renesmee entered the kitchen slowly. A sweet looking smile plastered her freshly washed face, and her hair hung messily in a loose ponytail. I liked her outfit choice a whole lot more than i did last night. Her blue jean shorts were still a little shorter than i would have perfered, but it was better than that dress!

She rubbed her eyes sleepily and sat down in the seat next to mine. She smiled sweetly and thought 'i love you daddy'. Oh yeah, she was hiding something! i glanced at her suspiciously and raised an eyebrow, She just twirled around in her chair and kept smiling sweetly. Bella just scrunched her nose and pursed her lips. She always made that face when she was confused. I actually found it to be pretty adorable.

I just chuckled as bella sat in the seat opposite of Renesme. Renesmee bewgan to move her feet nervously and twirled a loose hair around her index finger.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?", she asked as if she had no idea. Bella just smiled and patted Renesmee's messy hair. "We just wanted to hear how your date went", Bella said, which wasn't a complete lie. We did want to hear about her date, but i was also interested in finding out if anything else happened

Renesmee shrugged her shoulders and chewed on her lip while she thought of what to say. I must say that if something did happen last night that she didn't want me to know about, she was doing a really good job keeping it a meant she was getting better at keeping stuff from me, and that scared me a little"I had fun. Jake took me to a reareneslly nice restraunt", she said casually. Bella and i both chuckled a bit.

Renesmee glared at us. "It was really sweet of him!He must have been saving for months!", she defended. Months? So Jacob had been planning to take my baby out on a date for months? Oh, yeah this is totally gonna "slip out", duringbreakfast with Charlie.I would just let Charlie kill Jake. He's a cop, im sure he knows how to do to where he wouldn't get in trouble.

"So that's all that happend last night , baby", Bella questioned without sounding totally ditrusting. She was good with interigations! Maybe she picked up a few tricks from Charlie over the years.

Renesmee nodded her head and her ponytail bobbed up and down the way a boat rocks up and down on waves. Her thoughts still weren't revealing anything that interested me. She just kept thinking about the restraunt. Maybe that was a good thing. Maybe nothing actually happened. It was very possible that Alice's vision was wrong, or maybe it was right but wouldn't happen for a couple more years. That thougth madde me shudder. The possibility that last night really was one hundred percent innocent was releiving, but i still didn't even want to think that my little girl would ever have an intimate relationship with anyone. Especially not Jacob! He had gone after my wife and now he's after my daughter too. Don't get me wrong Jake's an ok guy, i guess, but in my eyes Renesmee was still a baby. I didn't want her dating any guy, and especially not one that was half wolf!

"Nothing else happened momma", she insisted. Bella just shot her a look that translated into "Sure nothing happened'. Renesmee just smiled and batted her eys at first, but then it happened!

Memories of the kiss she shared with Jacob slipped out. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Her cheeks turnrd bright red , and she just starred at the floor. She was too embarresed to look at me. The whole moment was actualley pretty funny. I was plotting ways to kill Jacob, Renesmee was to embarressed to say anything, and Bella just sat there with a confused look on her face.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!", she demanded. I chuckled while Ness kept staring at the floor. "Jacob kissed Renesmee last night", i revealed. Renesmee groaned and burried her head in her lap. I wasn'tgoing to get mad at her. It was just a kiss. I suppose every girl has to get her first kiss sometime in her life, and besides torturing he like this was not only fun for me, but it was also punishment for her.

Bella didn't look too surprised. "Oh yeah Ness, so how was it?", she teased. Oh i loved her! Now im pretty sure Renesmee would think twice before ever doing anything else with Jacob.I can only hope that having her first kiss was the only "first' Renesmee experienced last something more happened i would kill Jacob! Her cheeks glowed an even brighter red. I didn't even know that was possible. She looked like a ripe tomatoe. "Mom!", she whined. I chuckled and got up from was about a mile away. I could already hear his thougths. He was hoping Bella had the food ready because he was starving.

"Well Charlie will be here in about three minutes", i estimated. Renesmee breathed a breath of relief and sprinted out of the room. Bella and i looked at each other and erupted in laughter. Now i would just have to have a little talk with Jake about keeping his lips to himself.


	6. Breakfast with Charlie

**My baby is with her grandma right now so i actually have time to write. Yay! Thanks for all the encouraging and positive reviews! Ya'll rock! Well i hope you like this chapter, and if you have any ideas for future chapters please send me a message and let me know what ****they are.**

**Edwards pov:**

**Bella raced to the door as soon as she heard Charlie's tires schreech to a halt in our rocky drive way. "He's here!", she exclaimed excitedly. I chuckled a little. She resembled a little girl in that moment. She always got so excited to see her dad. I guess i can't blame her. When i was human i had been extremeley close to my dad and then one day he was just ripped out of my life. I would give anything to see him again. Well...almost anything.I would never give up my Bella, or my little Renesmee. They meant the world to me. I would do anything for them, and i do mean anything.**

**"Renesmee!", i hollered. She had escaped to her room and was now refusing to come out. I guess she forgets that both me and her mother are highly capable of ripping her bedroom door off it's hinges if we really had to. Esme would probably want to kill us because she was the one who built this place, and it would probably freak Charlie out enough to give him a heart attack, but we would probably do it regardless.I don't think it's possible for him to freak out any more than he did after he saw Bella for the very first time since the change and she was walking in heels. Sure the change in eye color, incredible beauty , and sexy voice weirded him out a little, but when he saw Bella in heels he thought for sure he had been dreaming. Charlie's thoughts can be really amusing.**

**I received no answer from my daughter. Clearly she had no intentions of talking to us for a while. Oh well she was just going to have to snap out of it because there was no way Bella would allow her to not at least come out and say hi to charlie. Bella would yank Renesmee's peteite little body out of her room and into the kitchen if she had to.**

**"Renesmee!", i hollered again. "You have to come out eventualley!", i added. Still no reply.**

**Bella walked into the kitchen with Charlie trailing behind her. He took a seat at our small circular table and immediatley his thoughts began to drift toward all the delicous aromas that floated in the air. I think he was refering to the bacon, but in my opinion the only delicous smelling thing in this room was him. Its a good thing Bella's not a mind reader because she probably would have smacked me for thinking her father smelled appetizing, but she was probably thinking the same thing.**

**"What's wrong with Nessie?", He asked as he eyed the bacon. Bella shot a stern look at him. "Dad her name is  
>Renesmee!", she scolded. Even after sixteen years she was still biting people's heads off about the whole "Nessie" thing. Well Jacob was the one that came up with it, so i guess that explains a lot. Everythings always Jake's fault.<strong>

**Charlie ignored Bella's correction and stared at me, waiting for an answer. "She's just a little upset with us right now", i explained. He would find out the reason why just nodded his head and didnt ask anymore questions. I wish Bella and Renesmee would respond to information that way. They always just ask more and more questions. It seems like they're never satisfied .**

**"Renesmee your grandpa is here, come out now!", Bella hollered more sternly than i had. Renesmee would probably pop up in the kitchen in a few minutes. Surprisingly Bella really is the scarier parent. Renesmee always listened to her mother.**

**Charlie actually found the situation a little amusing.**

**"Hungry dad?", Bella asked as she scurried over to the cabinet to get a plate. Charlie chuckled a bit and rolled his eyes. "What kind of question is that Belles? Of course im hungry!", he exclaimed. It was true. All of his thoughts revolved around the food Bella had just prepared.**

**Bella smiled and rolled her eyes as she retrieved a blue plastic plate from the cabinet. She heaped three strips of bacon, a spoonfuhl of eggs and a sausage pattie onto it, and then set it in front of Charlie. His eyes widened and he immediatley began to devour the food.**

**"Hows the food dad?", Bella asked as she poured freshly brewed coffee into a ceramic mug. Charlie's mouth was stuffed full of eggs and bacon so he stuck out a thumbs up and mumbled "Its great Belles". **

**Bella smiled smuggly and stuck her tongue out at me as she set the cup of coffee down on the table.**

**Renesmee finally walked into the kitchen. Her cheeks looked a little less red but her thoughts revealed she was still a little embarressed.I got up from my chair and headed in her direction. I figured i should probably talk to her. This was kind of my fault.**

**I led her back out into the hall so Charlie wouldnt hear. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and it looked like she was about to cry. I wrapped her in my arms and pulled her close to me. "Renesmee sweetie, don't cry. Im sorry we picked on you sweetie. You dont have to be embarressed, everybody gets kissed eventually. I remember when your mom and i shared our first kiss. I couldnt stop thinking about it either" That was true i really couldnt.**

**Renesmee looked up at me and smiled weakly. "Really daddy?", she questioned. i nodded my head and smiled. "Yup, that kiss was all i could think about for weeks", i confirmed. She smiled bigger and hugged me tighter. I hope that doesnt mean that she'll be thinking about the kiss her and Jake shared for weeks. That would be torture for me!**

**I hugged her and gently kissed the top of her head. "It was just a kiss right Ness?", i asked just to make sure. She nodded her head and smiled sweetly. "Alright sweetie well go say hi to your grandpa", i instructed. She claims nothing more than a kiss happened , but i wasnt so sure.**

**When we returned to the kitchen charlie was already working on his second serving of food. Renesmee rushed to his side and threw her arms around his neck. She had caught him by surprise but he hugged her back eagerly. Charlie really loved Renesmee. She has him wrapped around her little finger since the first day he met her. "Hey Ness, everything alright?" he asked . Bella's eyes narrowed and she threw a dish cloth at her father. "Her names Renesmee, dad", she corrected. Charlie just rolled his eyes and ignored his daughter once more. Renesmee giggled and nodded her head. "Yeah grandpa everythings fine" Charlie set his fork down and glanced at his grandaughter suspiciously. "Oh, well then what was all that fuss about earlier?", he asked. **

**Renesmee , Bella, and i all locked eyes with each other for a moment. 'oh just tell him daddy. i know you were going to anyway', Renesmee thought. I couldnt help but smile. She knew me so well.**

**Charlie looked at the three of us and tapped his footr impatiently on the hard wood floor. "Well charlie, your grandaughter went on her very first date with Jacob Black last night"****, i beagn. His eyes practicly bugged out of their sockets and he nearly chocked on the piece of bacon he had been chewing on. Bella rushed at a human pace to get him a glass of water. He drank a sip of water and then turned his attention back to the conversation. "Ok Renesmee did what now?", he asked just to be sure he had heard right. Renesmee's cheeks glowed bright red the way they had when i first found out about the kiss while Bella and i chuckled . I shoved renesmee foward to explain herself to her grandfather. She bit her lip and messed with her shirt nervously. Charlie kept his eyes fixed on her and his foot continued to tap impatiently. "WEll Ness?", he urged. Bella was about get on Charlies case about the whole "Renesmee" thing, but he caught his mistake just before she could say anything. "I mean Renesmee", he corrected. Bella smiled triumphantley as we all awaited Renesmee's explaination. **

**"Well Grandpa, Jacob asked me out on a date last night, and my parents said it was ok so he took me to a restraunt in Seattle.", she explained. Smart girl, blame it on your parents. Charlie glared at us. "Belles you let her go out with Jacob?", he questioned in shock. Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Well..dad she's a teenage girl. she was bound to have a first date eventually", she reasoned. "Well yeah but with Jake!"he exclaimed. Now i became the focus of Chief Swan's interigation. "Edward how could you let Renesmee go out with Jacob? I suppose he is a rather decent young man, but didn't he have a thing for Bella once?", he asked. I chuckled and nodded. "Beleive me Chief Swan i wasn't exactly excited to send my daughter out on a date with a guy that transforms into a wolf, but i was kind of out voted. Alice and Renesmee would have thrown me into a closet if i had said she couldnt go", i joked. Charlie wasn't too amused though."Renesmee, sweetie do you really like Jacob", he asked. Renesmee smiled at her grandfather sweetly and nodded her head meekly. The girl deserves a freaking oscar! She had him eating out of the palm of her hand, but i guess she kind of does that to everyone. Charlie's face softened and he returned Renesmee's smile. "Well then i guess that's all that really matters sweetheart", He decided. 'Your mother married only god knows what!' he thought shortly after. I couldnt help but laugh at that thought. "Thanks grandpa ", Renesmee said sweetly. Charlie just nodded and continued eating his breakfast. **

**Bella wasn't quite as sastisfied with her father's reaction as Renesmee had been. She wanted to toy with our daughter just a little more to be sure she never did anything more than kiss Jacob. "Oh hey dad", "Yeah Belles ?", he asked not bothering to look up from his food filled plate."We forgot to mention that Jacob kissed Renesmee right?" That statement certainly turned his attention away from his breakfast"Jacob kissed Renesmee?", he asked.****Renesmee's cheeks burned , and she nodded her head hestitanly as she bit her lip and stared at the floor. I actually felt kind of bad. Charlie chuckled. "WEll ill be damned. The boy Kisses Bella and now Renesmee! Should we invite Renee over so hee could kiss her too?" he asked sarcasticly. Bella and i couldnt hold back . We bursted out in laughter. Charlie shook his head and then glancewd at the clock. "Well guys thanks for breakfast. I better get going. . He turned his attention toward Renesmee and captured her in a hug. "I love you Renesmee. Try to keep a little more distance between you and wold boy ok?" Renesmee shrugged her hea shoulders and nodded her head. "Ok grandpa", she agreed. Charlie rose out of his chair and began walking toward the door. "Love you Belles. Later Edward", he said as he turned the knob of the door. "Ill talk to Jake abot keeping his lips away from my grandaughter. ", he added as he walked out. Bella and i both laughed. Renesmee stuck her tongue out at us.**

**Well breakfast was certainly more entertaining than i could have imagined. At least i now have someone else on my side. Charlie wasn't exactly thrilled with the fact that his only grandaughter liked a boy that transformed into a werewolf. He was scarred for her. He worried that Jacob would harm her while he was in wolf form, but of course he didn't know what Renesmee was. In reality Renesmee could probably over power Jake. That gave me a little piece of mind**


	7. Another crazy morning

**I wasnt really sure what to do with this chapter but i hope you like it.**

Renesmee's pov

Its been a whole two days since my date with Jacob and my dad still hasn't found out that we almost had sex, but when you live forever time usually isn't much of an issue. He would find out eventually, that i was pretty sure of. I had become pretty good at hiding my thoughts from my dad, but i still slipped up sometimes. I wouldn't be able to keep the events from the best night of my life a secret forever. He did find out about the kiss, but he didn't freak out like i thought he would. Him and my mom picked on me in every way possibe, and they probably aren't completeley done with that, but they stilll didn't know the whole story so lets see how long this goes on before my dad finds out and rips Jake's head off.

"Renesmee!, Jake's here to see you!", my mom hollered. I immediatley leapt off my bed and rushed over to the mirror on the back of my door to examine myself. Before even looking in the mirrir i knew i looked like a mess, and i most certainly did not want Jake to see my like that. Damn it Jake! why did he have to come so early? There was still so much i had to do.I had to put on some actual clothes, tame my hair, cure my morning breath, and put on at least a little makeup.

I was busy trying to fix when hair when i relized i had greater things to fret over. Jake was here! what if he couldn't hide his thoughts well? What if my dad found out? Shit! I had to rush out there and make sure that Jake's thoughts are totally off the subject of us almost having sex. Our lives literally depended on it..well..at least his did.

I raced to the kitchen looking exactly the way i had when i had first awaken. My hair was in knots, my breath was killer, all of my facial flaws were visible, and all i had on was a pair of pajama pants and a pink tank top, but none of that mattered to me i had to save Jake's ass, so i sauntered into the kitchen and did my best to keep my cool. To make it seem like we had absolutley . nothing to hide.

**To my surpise Jake and my dad were already engeged in a conversation, and Jake's head was still atached to the rest of his body. Thank god!**

**"Hey, daddy. Hey Jake!", i greeted sweetly and then rushed to my boyfriend and threw my arms around his overly warm neck. **

**MY dad glared at Jake and cleared his throat loudly which of course for any father, human or vampire, translates to step away from my daughter!**

**Reluctantly i backed away from Jake and glared at my dad. Damn, if he gets all bent out shape because i huigged him, imagine what will happen if he found out the whole storyy! ' Im not a damn baby!', managed to slip out of my thoughts even though i didn't mean it to. I did love my dad, i just hated when he treated me like i was still five, oh wait i was allowed to hug Jake when i was five!**

**My dad's expression harded and he turned to face me. "Renesmee Carly Cullen!", he scolded. I knew i was in trouble when he used my full name. "Sweetie, you can either loose the attitude or Jake can turn around and go right back home", he reasoned.**

**Jake's eyes widened and he threw his hands up in the air. Him and my mom were so confused, but that's usually the way things were around here.**

**'sorry daddy', i apoligized. I was still a little pissed of, and the fact that he yelled at me in front of Jake pissed me off even more, but i didn't want Jake to go home, so i figured it would be to let my dad hear what i knew he wanted to hear.**

**He was my dad, and just like any regular human dad, he wanted to keep his baby a baby forever. He didn't want me to grow up. He didn't want me to wear makeup, or have periods, and even a blind man could see that he most certainly did not want me to have a boyfriend. He did his best to play it cool most of the time, since he didn't really have a choice. Between me, my mom, and aunt Alice he was always outnumbered, but i loved him for at least attempting not to freak out all the time.**

**I waved my hand through the air and flsashed a flirty smile in Jake's direction. "Don't worry aout it", i directed.**

**My dad chuckled and smiled at my mom. I knew what was coming now. Here comes Date night interigationL:Jacob edition: yipee! now we are definatley screwed! The minute my dad or mom says anything about that kiss, Jake will immediatley start thinking about it, and then ,my parents will learn the WHOLE story! That can't happen! I had have to get Jake out of here before thst happens!**

**"'hey, Jake you wanna go for a walk?",i asked. He nodded his head, "Sure, is that cool with you Edward?", he asked. **

**My dad was about to agree, but then he stopped and turned his attention toward me. His left eyebrow rose in suspicion**

**"wait a , i wanted to talk to you really quick"**

**Shit! i began to panick. I grabbed Jake's hand and began to lead him out of the cottage, totally ignoring what my dad had just said. **

**My mother reached out and grabbed me before i reached the door. Damn, so close! Jake was so oblivious to everything that was going on around him. poor guy. **

**"Why are you in such a hurry to leave, Renesmee?", my dad questioned.**

**Now, i knew he could tell i was hiding something. Well, i guess i'll never see sunlight again, and chances are Jake won't either. Great!**


End file.
